1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device, more particularly to an electrothermal radiator filled with oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art design, radiating power of an electrothermal oil radiator is proportional to the size of radiating fins thereof, namely, due to more radiating power, with consequent larger radiating fin's size, consequently overall dimension of the radiator has goes bigger. A Chinese patent ZL02225717.9, issued on Feb. 19, 2003 with the published No: CN2536943, disclosed an electric heater filled with oil which comprises a heating tube, a connecting sleeve, a plurality of radiating fins filled with oil, a control box, wherein said connecting sleeve and the adjacent radiating fin thereof are coupled, the heating tube is inserted into the connecting sleeves and the radiating fins, on the other hand, the heating tube is immersed in heat conducting oil filled in the radiating fin, the radiating fin connected to the control box is not filled with oil and placed on external of the connecting sleeve. Said patent uses this certain structure, the radiating fin connected to the control box is not filled with oil and placed on external of the connecting sleeve, which makes this reradiating fin indirectly conducting heat of other radiating fins to the control box instead of directly conducting own heat, therefore, without effecting overall function and shape of the electric heater, it dramatically decreases the internal temperature of the control box, and then makes the temperature of the control units inside the control box, such as handles and buttons, lower, so as to avoid damage caused by overheat, and make the service life of the electric heater longer. Although, the above mentioned Chinese patent has a certain improvement, it still has disadvantage of a conventional electric heater, i.e. radiating power goes greater, radiating fin's size goes larger.